Stacy's Mecha suits
by SteveG12358
Summary: This is a list of new mecha suits that are made by Stacy through out season 7 and 8 of Totally Spies and the movies from Totally Spies and from the Nexters series. The list will also tell you about how tall they are, what they can do and what weapons and skills they have. And please leave a comment on this and my other Totally Spies fanfictions please and thank you.


Stacy's Mecha Suits

Earring Transforming Robot Suit: The Earring Transforming Robot suit is a type of robot suit that was used in Episode 188. The Earring Transformation Robot Suit can transform from a small pearl earring to an 8 feet tall mecha suit with a round shape body. The Mecha Suit throws a punch with a powerful impact of over 300 lbs., can fire 3 missiles from 2 missile launchers attached to its shoulders, projects a laser sword out from one of its hands, and contains robotic tentacles from the back of its body to suck the energy from an enemy robot or another other machine.

Samurai Ninja Robot Armor: The Samurai Ninja Robot Armor is more then a set of armor, it's a robot suit also. The Samurai Ninja Robot Armor looks like a toy robot, but with a press of a button it transforms into a 10 feet tall robot armor. The Samurai Ninja Robot Armor Suit looks like a set of samurai armor that is made out of titanium, is coded in red and orange plating, can fire swords out from it's body, fires a chain from it's body that can also electrocuting the enemy when it comes in contact with it and can fire nets from it's arms to trap enemies in them and can leap over 50 feet into the air.

The Wow Snow Plow Robot: The Wow Snow Plow is more than a spy vehicle but can also transform into a fighting robot. The Wow Snow Plow robot is over 14 feet tall that contains a powerful power drill, a sledge hammer, and a large flamethrower that appears from the mecha suit's chest and can break through solid ice or objects with pressure of 500 psi.

The Buzzsawmen Mecha Suit: The Buzzsawmen Mecha Suit is a mecha suit that looks like an average day lumberjack that is 10 feet tall with a protective glass covering the cockpit of the mecha suit. The Buzzsawmen Mecha Suit: can fire flying chainsaws from it's body, can fire buzz saws from it's arms ,it's chainsaws and buzz saws can cut through more than trees, but also metal depends on what the blades are made off.

Boxing Mecha: The Boxing Mecha is a Mecha suit that is part of a gadget line of other mecha suits called the Just Add Water Inflatable mecha suits. With 1 drop of water 1 small mecha suit toy grows into a 14 feet tall mecha suit. The Boxing Mecha Suit has 2 boxing gloves made out of steel, has a box shape cockpit and swift speed.

The Great Gladiator: The Great Gladiator Mecha Suit is a mecha suit that symbolize a brave gladiator and it looks like one too. The Great Gladiator is 15 feet tall, welds a large shield and sword, has bronze armored plating, enhanced reflexes and fire lasers out from it's helmet.

The Little Girl Mecha: The Little Girl Mecha is a giant fighting robot that is 53 feet tall. Stacy uses this robot to fight off bigger threats on each and on missions. The Little Girl Mecha has giant robot arms that can punch with an impact of over 500 lbs., fire laser cannons, and can project a force field to protect from bigger impacts.

The Little Girl 2.0: The Little Girl 2.0 is an upgraded version of the original Little Girl Mecha. The Little Girl 2.0 is taller than the original, standing over 300 feet tall. It can project a force field out from it's body, fires missiles out from it's shoulders, has 2 large swords that can come out from it's hands, has a powerful laser cannon in it's chest and can adapt to any larger opponent's abilities and can fire 10 feet robots out from it's body for back up.

The Octo-Armed Robot Fighter: The Octo-Armed Robot Fight is a an 18 feet tall mecha suit that has 8 large robot arms that has 8 boxing gloves that are made of steel, it's painted purple can fire it's fists out from it's arms and has incredible relaxes.

The Laser Blaster Blizzard 390: The Laser Blaster Blizzard 390 is 16 feet tall mecha suit that is painted light grey, with 2 Gatling cannons for arms and big laser cannon on top of it. The 2 Gatling laser cannons both fire lasers out from it at a rapid speed and it's big laser cannon on top can fire a powerful laser from it that can take out any enemy with 1 or more blasts.

The Wrecking Ball-Rama: The Wrecking Ball-o-Rama is a 20 feet tall mecha suit that has 2 big wrecking balls attach to it's arms, that can be retracted back into it's arms. The Mecha suit is made out of Titanium with a large glass dome protecting the cockpit.

The Doll Brawl Mecha: The Doll Brawl Mecha is a mecha suit that was transformed from a normal doll, but with a pull of it's pull string it transforms into a 20 feet tall mecha suit with a doll appearance. The Doll Brawl mecha can fire electric nets out from it's body covering enemies and electrocuting them.

The Grand Jewel: The Grand Jewel is a mecha suit that can transform from a normal necklace into a powerful mecha suit. The Grand Jewel Mecha is white with a pink glass dome covering the cockpit and has super strength.

INK 111 Mecha The INK 111 Mecha is a mecha suit that transforms from a small pen into a 15 foot tall mecha suit with just 1 click of the button at the top of the pen. INK 111 Mecha can fire ink like acid at it's opponents, can fire a missile from the back and welds a sword.

The 101024 Mecha: The 101024 mecha is a 18 feet tall mecha suit with crane machine claws for claws, can fire it's claws like grappling guns, can increase her mecha's claw's size, can fire a third grappling hook out from it's chest and also can electrocute opponents when the mecha suit's ropes are around their bodies.

Swordsman Giga: The Swordsman Giga is a 18 feet tall mecha suit with large swords for arms. The Swordsman Giga has armored plating protecting it, can charge up it's swords for a powerful slash attack and can combine together with other mecha suits that Stacy has.

TTT X 2000: TTT X 2000 Mecha is a is a 18 feet tall mecha robot suit with 2 big arms with maces as arms, with armored plating protecting it. In the Totally Spies Movie Escape from another evil Island Dean uses it for battle. Stacy also uses it for emergencies while on missions and it can also combine with other mecha suits that Stacy has

The UFO KO: The UFO KO is a UFO like mecha suit that is 15 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The UFO KO has 2 big robotic arms attached to it that throw powerful punches, has a gravity laser, fires lasers from it's front, can fly into the air and float into the air and projects a force field.

The Invis-o-Bill: The Invis-o-Bill is a 14 feet tall mecha suit that can turn invisible when Stacy uses it. The Invis-o-Bill Mecha turns invisible when it's turns on, it can fire lasers, it runs very fast and turn other things invisible.

The Wild Cat XXL: The Wild Cat XXL is a 13 feet tall mecha suit with a tiger like body. The Wild Cat XXL has powerful sound wave cannons on each of it's shoulders, has razor sharp claws, can climb on walls, fire it's razor sharp claws and enhance relaxes .

The Mega Biter: The Mega Biter is a mecha suit with a giant mechanically robotic jaw that is made out of iron. The Mega Biter jaw can extend over 100 feet, it can also has small robot jaws for robotic hands and it can also fire metal jaws out from its hands.

The SS 3000: The SS 3000 is a mecha suit that is made out of a liquid metal that can shape shift it's body to make it bigger or smaller, increase it's mass, can absorb incoming laser attacks, can fire lasers out from it's body, morph it's arms into different weapons and can trap baddies with this.

The Steam Roller 44X: The Steam Roller 44X is a mecha suit as the same size as a regular steamroller but with a robot body. The Steam Roller 44X is a strong and powerful mecha suit that can withstand the explosions of impacts, it can also go really fast, can increase it's roller, can add spikes to it and can launch it's roller to enemies.

The Digger 0-X: The Digger 0-X is a 21 feet tall mecha suit with a cylinder shape body with a large power drill on top of it has 2 other power drills for arms, can fire them like rockets, can be used to dig underground, dig through metal and it has a rocket pack on it's back to fly into the air and digs even faster.

The Whip Lash LL1000: The Whip Lash LL1000 is a 20 foot tall mecha suit that has 2 large whips on it's robotic arms, can extend it's robotic arms for a long length , can electrify it's whips, it's whips can slash through metal and it's whips are made out of titanium.

The Super Sponge AA2: The Super Sponge AA2 is a 19 feet tall mecha suit that is in a shape of a sponge. The Super Sponge AA2 is designed to absorb energy base attacks, can eject them out back to fire back counter attacks at its enemies and when it absorb a lot of energy it fires a powerful laser.

The Spike KX900: The Spike KX900 is a 23 feet tall mecha suit that is completely protected with spike armor plating. The Spike KX900 can fire it's armor spikes like missiles, can use it's spikes as drills, can climb on walls and reflects incoming energy and laser base attacks.

The Turo Fast Flicker: The Turbo Fast Flicker is a 15 feet tall mecha suit that can run up to light speed. The Turbo Fast Flicker also has light speed reflexes, can phase through solid objects, can run on water and has razor sharp swords.

The TT-Rex 500: The TT-Rex 500 is a 30 feet tall mecha suit that has a Tyrannosaur Rex's head for it's right arm and it's tail as a left arm. The TT-Rex 500's right arm can fire a laser cannon out from it and a sound cannon from it also, and it's left arm can transform into a powerful blazing sword and the mecha suit can create earthquakes and leap through into the air and run a really fast.

The Knightex 1000.0: The Knightex 1000.0 is a mecha suit that resembles a honorable knight. The Knightex 1000.0 is 25 feet tall, has reinforced steel armored plating, welds a powerful and big sword and strong defensive shield. The mecha suit can also fire plasma arrows and can fire blazing balls out from it's hands.

The Purse Power TX: The Purse Power TX is a mecha suit that can transform from the normal light pink purse into fighting mecha suit with 1 press of a button. The mecha suit is 14 feet tall, has extendable and retractable robotic arms, can fire 5 lasers out from it's chest, has rocket feet, can fire nets out from it's body to catch baddies and protective plating.

The Wind Maker 8000: The Wind Maker 8000 is a 20 feet tall mecha suit that create power winds. The Mecha suit creates powerful winds that go up to 500 mph, with a powerful fan on top of the mecha suit and to other fans attach to it's arms, it can fly in the air like a helicopter, creates tornados and can fire it's fans out from it's hands like boomerangs and can fire razor sharp blades.

The Solar Striker 360: The Solar Striker 360 is a 23 feet tall mecha suit that is powered by solar power. The Solar Striker 360 can run on solar energy just for 24 hours, but it's battery's power can only last that long, so after when all of it's energy is all gone, it needs to be recharged by being under the sun or another source of light for 24 hours. The Solar Striker 360 can fire heat waves out from it's body melting everything around it, can fire flames out from it's body, fire beams of light out from it's hands and can throw it's battery out from it's back like a solar bomb.

The Magnet M-9: The Magnet M-9 is a 18 feet tall mecha suit that is in a shape of a magnet. The Magnet M-9 is a strong magnet that can be used to attract metal objects to itself, and it also has a EMP wave that powers down other electronics, and it can fire lightning bolts out from it's arms.

The Jet Jumper: The Jet Jumper is a 15 feet tall mecha suit that flies faster then a fighter jet. The Jet Jumper has a box shape body with twin jet engines on each side of each other, can fly up to speeds of march 12, fires missiles out from it's body, fires a laser machine gun and fires it's twin jet engines out like missiles.

The Cowgirl G-C30: The Cowgirl G-C30 is a 16 feet tall mecha suit that resembles a cowgirl. The Cowgirl G-C30 fires plasma lasers out from it's hands, can fire a plasma lasso out from it's back, has a high tech targeting system, kicks throwing stars out from it's legs and leap 100 feet into the air.

The Crawl Brawl CB: the Crawl Brawl CB is a 14 feet tall mecha suit that is in a crab shape body. The Crawl Brawl CB has robotic crab legs that can also crawl on walls, has metal boxing gloves for claws, can fire ink out from it's gloves, can fire it's gloves out like missiles and can regenerate it's boxing gloves out from it's arms.

The Crainium Drainium 3000: The Crainium Drainium 3000 is a powerful upgrade to the original and one of Stacy's strongest mecha suits in her arsenal. The Crainium Drainium 3000 is 25 feet tall, can absorb energy base attacks, can adapt to any other attack, can fire missiles from it's body, it's robotic tentacles are made out of titanium and can electrocute baddies when it's tentacles are wrapped around them, can withstand psychic attacks, can float in the air and negate other attacks just by firing a lightning bolt out from its chest and an extendable prehensile tail and projects a force field out from its body.


End file.
